Pirate Lord
|image = 050-MonkeyBuccaneer.png |game = Bloons TD 6 |tower = Monkey Buccaneer |unlocked = 35,000 XP |path = 2 |upgrade = 5 |cost = $17,850 (Easy) $21,000 (Medium) $22,680 (Hard) $25,200 (Impoppable) |ability = Pirate Lord Ability |damage = 1 (dart) 1 (grape, spray of 5) 1 / 1.5s for 3s (burn DoT, 2/x/5) 2 (bomb impact and explosion) 1 (bomb frags) |pierce = 4 (dart) 1 (grapes, spray of 5) 1 (bomb impact) 28 (bomb explosion) 1 (bomb frags) |attackspeed = Fast (dart, every 0.5s) Fast (grapes, every 0.65s) Fast (bombs, every 0.6s) |range = 60 (excluding additional upgrades) |camo = Restricted (upgradable to 0/5/2) }} Pirate Lord is the final upgrade in Path 2 for the Monkey Buccaneer in Bloons TD 6. The base attacks like darts, grapes and bombs now attack twice as fast. It grants an ability that allows the Buccaneer to pull down up to 3 MOAB Class Bloons. The player receives twice the amount of cash for each MOAB pulled. In addition, Pirate Lord has no initial cooldown, allowing its ability to be immediately usable upon upgraded (provided Monkey Pirates ability is not on cooldown besides initial cooldown). Cooldown for the ability upon activation is 30 seconds (half the cooldown compared to Monkey Pirates). This upgrade costs $17,850 on Easy, $21,000 on Medium, $22,680 on Hard, and $25,200 on Impoppable. Tips *Z.O.M.G.s require 2 hooks of the Pirate Lord's hooks to be pulled. If there are other M.O.A.B. Class Bloons present, Z.O.M.G.s will be prioritized. *D.D.T.s can be pulled without the Crow's Nest upgrade. They are prioritized over B.F.B.s and M.O.A.B.s. *Alchemist's Rubber to Gold upgrade will increase the cash earned by the Pirate Lord's pulling ability, assuming that MOAB-Class Bloons are turned into gold. *Place the Pirate Lord in the range of a 4+-x-x Sub to at least decrease its ability cooldown by 15%. (50% with Energizer) *While Crow's Nest gives the main attacks the ability to pop all bloons, Faster Shooting and Double Shot are still useful to increase the power of the Pirate Lord too. In practice though, the Pirate Lord will probably be used for his ability, and not his firepower so this rarely matters. *Pirate Lord gives surprising amounts of money from the hooks, but generally this is still an unreliable source of income. Version History (BTD6) More TBA ;15.0 * Bomb attack damage increased from 1 to 2 Gallery 5815CA9E-E3D3-4A07-AC72-DDA5E0D61021.png|Pulling a ZOMG pirate lord new.jpg|Pulling a ZOMG on Round 1 (100% income rate per pop), Monkey Town, and Rubber to Gold 1616170689_preview_BloonsTD6_2019-01-05_22-49-54.png|Pirate Lord Trivia *There used to be a bug where the Pirate Lord only pulls down 2 M.O.A.B. Class Bloons, probably due Ninja Kiwi not yet figuring out the complicated ZOMG-pulling algorithm. This was fixed on Version 1.7. *The increase attack speed seems random, but it might be a reference to Battleship from BTD 4 while giving more incentive to upgrade the tower besides a better ability. *After Version 8.0, when all farming-only abilities (including Tier 5 upgrades in this case) are required to undergo a full initial cooldown duration, the Pirate Lord ability is one of four abilities that, when bought, has the cooldown up immediately. The others are Total Transformation, MOAB Eliminator, and Absolute Zero. Category:Monkey Buccaneer Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:Upgrades Category:Final Upgrades Category:Path 2 Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 5 Upgrades